youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The YouTube Poop Saga
The YouTube Poop Saga '''is a sequel to The YouTube Poop World (video game). Created by '''YouTube Poop Games on Gamejolt. Released on February 2, 2015. Description It has been several years since the events of the YouTube Poop World, and a lot has changed. Cities and empires have grown, and new ones are being made every year. Enemies that once posed a threat are being defeated by new Poopian superstars. And the discovery of new planets (and their respective technologies!) has brought the planet back to what it was before the apocalypse. However, the world is in a bigger danger than it was before. An ancient, feared empire has risen from seemingly nothing. The discovery of said alien planets happened to contain ancient evils. And the sudden appearence of an extremely powerful interstellar organization has raised a lot of eyebrows. This time, it's not about seeing if you're welcome to the YouTube Poop World... It's about seeing if it'll live on for years to come. Act Bosses WARNING: SPOILERS * Prologue: Caillou * Act 1: Vault Boy (aka Mad Bomber) * Act 2: David Alexander ft. The Skyfoogle * Act 3: The Fatman * Act 4: PISS Master * Act 5: Internal Oz * Act 6: Dynamo * Act 7: Princess Celestia * Act 8: Zero-Three * Act 9: Josef Mengele * Act 10: Ganon (aka Ganondorf) * Act 11: Flandre Scarlet * Act 12: I.M. Goodreader * Act 13: Ainsley Harriott * Act 14: Sundowner * Act 15: Rebuilt Oz * Act 16 (Main Boss): PewDiePie * Act 16 (Final Boss): The Drake * DLC01: Drakespawn Omega * DLC02: Lenny Face Link and MLG Misha Playable Characters * Link * King Harkinian * Princess Zelda * Sonic the Hedgehog * R.J Fails * Adeleine * Lord Kiro (new Lord Fari) * Mario (a.k.a Fat Mario) * Luigi (a.k.a Gay Luigi) * Morshu * Gwonam (deceased but play as his ghost) * Lilly Satuo * Cory Baxter * I.M. Meen * Michael Rosen * Rainbow Dash * Druid Nuada * Normandy * Cocky Dick * Jergins * Vaktus * Charles Barkley * Nicolas Cage * Whinefeld * Duke Onkled * Lieutenant Chill * Lieutenant Ozti * Shadow the Hedgehog * Mayor Cravendish (Depends on player's choice) * SuperYoshi (If you choose him options with Joel) * Joel (If you choose him options with SuperYoshi) * Drew Pickles * JOHN MADDEN * Hamburger Pimp * Sho'nuff * Doctor Willie * Dat Face Soldier * CopperCab * Reimu Hakurei (if you choose her options with Marisa) * Marisa Kirasame (if you choose her options with Reimu) * Gun'harand (After complete NGPlus Main Quest mode) * Clownpiece (DLC02) * Jouta Kujo (Possibly another DLC, unused but seen in the game file) Gallery Ytpsaga1.png|Welcome back. 2-tzjqetyj.png|Welcome to Link's village! Where a guy trapped in VR game. retake2-ty72jbxd.png|Swag, swag like Cailou 4-xd5ayy4n.png|Welcome to Sakado! 5-uksuiimp.png|Wise words from the Druids 6-tqfaucbg.png|The cursed act of Oso retake3-athgsea6.png|That's gotta hurt. 8-fm5z3nnw.png|A grand champion of ingenious insults 9-qbctnfbt.png|THE PENULTIMATE SHOWDOWN retake4-d8myhczc.png|Here's something surprise... sc2tuga-mksr3cwc.png|Darkest Reaches newsc2-apvirdme.png|The Second One Soundtrack Most of the soundtracks were from CDI games. But some were original and remixed inculding the battle theme. Trivia * In this game, Link was portrayed as half-swedish and half-hylian. * This game will be considered more harder than the previous game as mentioned by a hobo in the game. Category:Video Games Category:Sources